The Color Silver
by Shenna.Tenebris
Summary: Kaneki Ken touched the mirror with his hand, stroking the black hair in the reflection, his bloodless lips painted a smile as bewitching as a poppy. "Hello, my twenty-two years old self." One Eyed King Kaneki Ken, has came back to the time he was twenty-two years old. - Or, a different ending for Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

**Um okay I'm not dead guys.****This fic was originally a fic in that I wrote in my mother tongue, but I think that I should share it with the fandom so = I made a translation!****Because this fic is translated from my first language, there may be some parts that is hard to understand.**\--

\--

A little note: for some of the people that don't know. In this fic Kaneki is reborned(or rebirthed idk lol). It means that One Eyed King Kaneki Ken died, but his soul came back to the time he was 22 and took over his own body.

So we have a One-Eyed King Kaneki Ken inside the Black Reaper façade !

The young man is handsome and elegant, his features are delicate and soft like a doll, but not feminine at all. The bright brown-gray eyes are a bit too big for the face, making him look more innocent and younger than his real age. The skin is as white as porcelain, combined with his ink-black hair, the young man's skin stand out even more, making him look frightening.

Kaneki Ken touched the mirror with his hand, stroking the black hair in the reflection, his bloodless lips painted a smile as bewitching as a poppy.

"Hello, my twenty-two years old self."

One Eyed King Kaneki Ken, has came back to the time he was twenty-two.

\--

Kaneki Ken glanced at the calendar on the wall, today is a day after the Tsukiyama raid. He went back not too early but not too late. At this point, there's not much he can do, but it should be enough.

He packed up his stuffs in the room and carried the suitcase out of the chateau.

In the kitchen, the last breakfast Sasaki Haise made for the Quinx team was still emitting hot steam on the dining table.

\--

"Arima-san, what is this!?" Kaneki Ken pretended to be pale-faced, questioned Arima Kishou.

In the abandoned warehouse, an un-bandaged Yoshimura Eto and an Arima Kishou who brought Quinque with him but it was still in the suitcase is standing opposite each other, completely lack of any killing intent.

Suddenly Kaneki Ken jumped out and caught them, making the two of them unable to react.

"Arima-san, why are you with her !?" Seeing the other two still dumbfounded, Kaneki Ken used his acting skill again.

(Why is it like catching an affair so much: v)

That's right, acting. It took him a week stalking Arima Kishou to achieve this result.

Yoshimura Eto is currently cursing a thousand words in her head. Even the gods above can not predict that Kaneki Ken has the ability to expose them!

What now what now?? If Kaneki Ken knows, their plan would be a wreck! If Yoshimura Eto had wore bangdages today, she can deny this. But she did not wear her bangdages!

Arima Kishou has no emotion on his face, only stretching the distance with Yoshimura Eto a little.

Kaneki Ken continued to stand there waiting for the fun part. He was looking forward to Arima Kishou's reasoning.

Arima Kishou can't say that the White Death of CCG and the One Eyed Owl giving each other phone numbers and meeting in a deserted place is to fight solo, right?

On the outside, Kaneki Ken is still pale-faced, unable to believe what has happened and looked like he was betrayed violently. But inside he was hugging his stomach and laughing.

Well, being an actor his hard. He knows how much effort Arima-san put into acting all those year now.

Arima Kishou didn't even explain. Because he doesn't know what to explain. Can he even say that he called Yoshimura Eto out here to solve personal conflicts?

Being discovered by Kaneki Ken is completely out of his expectations.

Of course, he basically didn't even think of this because Kaneki Ken had no basis to doubt him. If Kaneki Ken is still the old Kaneki Ken, he won't be able to match Arima Kishou his whole life. But this Kaneki Ken is a reborned Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki Ken felt like he should do something. Waiting for these two to spurt out the reason, his opening would be caught.

Acting as he thinks, Kaneki Ken pulled up his shirt, his kagune broke the skin, slided outside and hit Yoshimura Eto.

Of course, the sneak attack didn't work. Yoshimura Eto jumped back to escape Kaneki Ken's kagune, giggling and replied, "Oh my dear Kaneki-kun ~. Curiosity will kill the cat~"

Kaneki Ken didn't respond, continuing to attack Yoshimura Eto. Yoshimura Eto is also not easy to defeat, she laughs for a while, then launches kakuja.

In an instant, the beautiful young lady disappeared, replaced by a massive, crazy monster that took up most of the warehouse space.

Arima Kishou standing on one side saw Kaneki Ken giving him a way out, also took out Narukami to fight.

He was quick to reach Yoshimura Eto. Kaneki Ken saw the white shadow of Arima Kishou from the corner of his eye, and immediately retracted his kagune. Without a warning, Arima Kishou cut one arm of the monster Yoshimura Eto and backed away safely.

Kaneki Ken then released the kagune, attacking the kakuhou of Yoshimura Eto to prevent her from recovering.

Fuck fuck fuck!!!

Yoshimura Eto inside the kakuja curses out loud. These two teachers and students wanted to join forces to beat her to death, right?

Kaneki Ken you are too naive and trusting! You have not waited for an explanation, but immediately sided with Arima Kishou! Haven't you restored your memory?

Arima Kishou you bastard! You want to kill me to keep me silent, right !!! ??

She had not fully recovered from her battle with Kaneki Ken last night, and is currently facing both Arima Kishou and Kaneki Ken. If Arima Kishou had no intention to let her live, today Yoshimura Eto would definitely die.

She still hasn't finished the last book, QAQ! Please let her go!

But it seems that Arima Kishou has no intention of holding back, he wants to destroy her. Narukami has adjusted to the strongest capacity, ready to fire.

Kaneki Ken saw Arima Kishou's actions, clicked his tongue in frustration. Today was originally a bet, betting that Eto Yoshimura would sell Arima Kishou. But she seemed to be more difficult to handle than he thought.

Yoshimura Eto's kakuja was originally large, so fighting in this closed space was a little detrimental to her. Like now!

Looking at the glittering yellow electricity before her eyes, Yoshimura Eto felt hopeless! Where can she hide in this warehouse !?

But in the difficulty is the wisdom. Yoshimura Eto suddenly had an idea.

"Kaneki Ken! Arima Kishou is the One-Eyed King!"

Yoshimura Eto's screams startled Kaneki Ken and Arima Kishou. Arima Kishou did not expect Yoshimura Eto to sell him, his hand slipped, and the electric ball was not charged enough.

Because Yoshimura Eto hasn't eaten a fully-charged electric ball yet, she is in pain but she's not dead.

Kaneki Ken smiled cunningly inside, turning his face around to question Arima Kishou:

"Arima-san, can you please explain?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I see. I understand."

Kaneki Ken sat on Arima Kishou's sofa, nodding to indicate that he had absorbed everything.

Arima Kishou was a bit surprised with Kaneki Ken's calm reaction. Anyway, when hearing that an anti-ghoul organization is lead by the ghoul itself, who can believe it?

Kaneki Ken has also lived with Arima Kishou for a long time, so he knows Arima Kishou is a skeptical man. He carefully says:

"But Arima-san ... I find this quite unbelievable ... I need some time to accept it."

"Arima-san ... I don't want to be the One-Eyed King, and I don't want to hurt you ..." Kaneki Ken actually didn't dare to say that, because he was afraid if he said something like that Arima Kishou would kill himself right away.

In front of the sad face and miserable attitude of Kaneki Ken, Arima Kishou has a little immunity: "I will not live much longer. And only the killer of Arima Kishou will bring hope to the ghoul. "

Kaneki Ken could not absorb this, shaking his head violently. He closed his eyes tightly so that tears wouldn't come out, his hands clasped onto the sofa so hard that the expensive skin was about to tear.

He choked out: "I ... all my life ... I don't want to hurt Arima-san!!!"

Arima Kishou narrowed his eyes, something glinted through his silver-gray pupils so fast that Kaneki Ken was unable to catch it. The White Death suddenly stood up from the sofa, his feet lifted up, preparing to walk out of the living room.

Kaneki Ken widened his eyes, in the blink of an eye - completely the natural reflex of his body, he jumped off the sofa and ran to embrace Arima Kishou's legs.

"Arima-san must not commit suicide or find someone else to kill Arima-san! I won't allow Arima-san to die!" Kaneki Ken's face is full of tears, he hugged the legs of Arima Kishou, sitting on the ground and declared loudly.

He used all his strength to hold Arima Kishou's leg, not allowing Arima Kishou to take another step. What if Arima Kishou went to get a weapon to kill himself?

At the unexpected action of Kaneki Ken, Arima Kishou first felt something called 'half crying and laughing.'

Looking at Kaneki Ken's determined attitude, there was something vibrating in Arima Kishou's mind.

He suddenly wanted to live so selfishly. Even if just for a brief moment like a blink of an eye.

"Alright. I won't commit suicide. I won't find someone to kill me either. You can stop now." Arima Kishou believed that he can only die in the hands of Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki Ken is like a child, as if he is scared, he hugged the leg of Arima Kishou tighter: "Is it true?"

The corners of Arima Kishou's lips arched a slight arc: "Yes."

The baby Kaneki Ken is completely reassured now, giving him a big smile. His face was still full of tears so the smile was unsightly. But Arima Kishou thinks this is one of the best smiles he has ever seen in his lifetime.

Anyway, Arima Kishou won't live much longer. Sooner or later he would have to die, but at that time, they can say that Kaneki Ken had killed him.

But Arima Kishou did not know - his momentary selfishness brought a great change to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki Ken didn't dare to believe the Acting God Arima Kishou. He knows what kind of person Arima Kishou is. So Kaneki Ken decided to use drastic measures.

He used the speed of light to run home, gathered all the necessary things and then ran like flying to Arima Kishou's house. The whole process takes just over three hours.

Kaneki Ken put the two large suitcases on the ground, taking the key to open the door. The reason he had the keys to Arima Kishou's house was because he had been living at Arima Kishou's house for a few months when he had just left Cochlea. When Kaneki Ken moved out, he forgot to return the key to Arima Kishou, and Arima Kishou didn't ask him to return.

And, the keys of Arima Kishou's house were in Kaneki Ken's hands.

He pushed the door open, there is no light in the corridor, surely Arima Kishou was not at home. Kaneki Ken turned on the light, pulled the suitcase inside, and closed the door.

The luxury apartment is designed in a modern style with the three main colors white, black and gray. A wall surface was completely turned into large floor-to-ceiling window, exposing the splendid scenery of the city at night. The room was clean and without any dirt, nor any personal belongings, as if it came out of an interior magazine.

Extremely beautiful and perfect, but lacking in warmth. Just like its owner.

With the busy schedule of Arima Kishou, even having time to eat and sleep is rare, so he won't have the time to keep the house clean. Surely Arima Kishou hired someone to do the cleaning.

Kaneki Ken took his suitcase and walked straight to his old room, pushing the door open.

Just arrived at the door, but the familiar scent of the book had hit his face.

Ah.. So nostalgic ...

After Kaneki Ken left, Arima Kishou was also called by CCG for an unexpected mission.

The right hand holding IXA severed the kagune of a ghoul, the left hand started to power up Narukami, precisely fired lightning. But his brain is not in the battlefield.

Because he agreed with Kaneki Ken that he would not die. His path to the ultimate goal was suddenly much harder.

The old plan is facing the risk of being eliminated. Because its key is the death of Arima Kishou. But currently Arima Kishou cannot die.

Why did he suddenly follow Kaneki Ken's wishes? Well, because after Kaneki Ken left, he suddenly received a message, the sender was also Kaneki Ken:

"Arima-san, I am going to commit suicide if you die."

Only a very simple sentence, no further threats. But Arima Kishou didn't doubt this statement.

Kaneki Ken is a man who doesn't need life. It can be said that his greatest wish is death.

Arima Kishou felt headache coming. He put Narukami down, rubbing his forehead with his hand while slashing a ghoul from behind.

So, he has to think of a new plan.

Arima Kishou went back to his apartment, took out the keys and prepare to open the door, but his hand suddenly stopped.

He heard the sound of another person in his house.

The pupils of metallic color glanced down at the lock; Perfect state, absolutely no sign of being broken.

And there were no thief that was so good that he could climb up to the fiftyth floor and puncture the bulletproof window glass.

Today is not the day when the cleaner comes to work.

Thus, only those with the key to his home can enter.

That, Arima Kishou can only think of one person.

Arima Kishou put the keys in the keyhole, then enter the password. The door clicked then opened.

He calmly walked into the hallway, closed the door, put the quinque suitcase on the ground and changed to indoor slippers. From the kitchen, a charming scent flew out and seduced the hungry stomach of Arima Kishou.

This feeling is familiar.

Arima Kishou picked up the quinque suitcase, on the way to the kitchen, he threw the suitcase on the sofa without care. His other hand loosened the tie and removed it, not even looking when throwing it into the basket of dirty laundry in the corner of the room that he had not seen for a long time.

Arima Kishou's luxurious kitchen space which was always empty suddenly had lots of new things today. It had a hot table of food and a black figure wearing an apron running around.

Seeing such an image, Arima Kishou was a bit dumbfounded. Sasaki Haise and Kaneki Ken, are one or two?

Kaneki Ken saw Arima Kishou, he turned around and smiled. There were some grease on the gray apron, on the red-gloved hand was a spatula, the eyes hidden behind round-rimmed glasses arched like two crescent moons. Although his aura was a bit gloomy, it could not be denied that this was an extremely warm image.

The eyes of Arima Kishou warmed up, all tiredness was dispelled by the man before his eyes. He seems to have got the answer to that question.

What should he do? He felt like he wanted to be more selfish.

"Arima-san, I will move in to live with you from now on. To supervise you. Even though you said you will not commit suicide, I am still unsure." Kaneki Ken put the spatula down on the counter, mildly speaking to Arima Kishou.

Arima Kishou: "..." His good feeling dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Arima Kishou sat down at the table and started to have dinner. The hot food gave off a beautiful aroma, the taste was so great that he felt his taste buds undergo baptism. It's been a long time since Arima Kishou had eaten a home-made meal like this.

Let's not talk about Kaneki Ken, he can't eat anything on the table.

However, Kaneki Ken took off his apron and hanged it on the shelf, then opened the fridge and pulled out a very well-packed plastic box. He walked around to retrieve some stuffs, then set a plate on the table.

Then, Kaneki Ken pushed the chair out and sat down, he was holding a knife and a fork in his hands. He started cutting the 'food' on his plate.

Contrasting deeply with the high-grade white porcelain plate was a crimson piece of raw meat that was unclear what meat it was, and it is still bleeding. The stench of blood suddenly filled the room, competing with the smell of food to see who has the upper hand.

Arima Kishou only took one glance and he knew; It's ghoul's kakuhou.

But he only looked once and then bowed his head to continue eating, his appetite was not affected at all. As if the thing Kaneki Ken was cutting and chewing was not raw meat.

Kaneki Ken's fork and knife set is of course made of quinque steel. Many people will think that making quinque steel into eating utensils is too wasteful, because quinque steel is not cheap at all, just a little crumb to make a knife and fork has cost a fortune already.

But Kaneki Ken has ten sets of quinque utensils, including chopsticks and spoons. His sponsor is the rich Arima Kishou.

Arima Kishou is the kind of person who is cold outside and has a lot of money inside.

(This is a slang in my country, the original saying should be 'cold outside but hot inside', but :v)

Arima Kishou himself also owns countless small items made from quinque steel, such as fountain pens, rulers, kitchen knives etc.

Seeing Arima Kishou unresponsive and unaffected, Kaneki Ken chewed on the food roughly. Although he knew this game wouldn't work with Arima Kishou, he was still a bit disappointed.

After rebirth, he found an interesting new hobby that is teasing Arima Kishou to see the man's poker face break(or can be called finding dead.).

But the first step has failed!

Disgusting. Ghoul meat is both tough and disgusting like rotten fish, making Kaneki Ken really want to lose his appetite.

The image of ghoul and human sitting at the same table, human eating rice, ghoul eating kakuhou, is really too blinding. So beautiful that no one would dare to look straight.

Everyone could not imagine that CCG's White Death would share a dinner with a ghoul.

Kaneki Ken has yet to finish the meal, but he put down his fork and knife. Because he lost his taste! He must go swallow some coffee to to save the taste bud.

"Don't waste food." Arima Kishou sat in the opposite, his head still bowed, suddenly spoke.

Kaneki Ken unconsciously picked up his fork and knife.

By the time his brain responded, the hands that were cutting the meat stopped.

Kaneki Ken: "(# ) / ~ ". He seems to be countered by Arima Kishou!

Not only Arima Kishou was not disgusted by Kaneki Ken's eating, but also reminded Kaneki Ken to not waste 'food'!

Kaneki Ken: "..." Arima-san, is this a revenge?

The male who was pierced by Kaneki Ken's flaming gaze continued to pick up and eat the food extremely slowly as if nothing had happened. Beautiful people is beautiful no matter what they do, each of his movements are strangely beautiful and elegant, it can be said that the image of him eating is just as beautiful as a painting.

Kaneki Ken sighed, painfully swallowing the kakuhou.

After dinner, the two sat down to discuss important things. If Arima Kishou didn't die, the plan would be almost useless, so they had to make a new plan if they wanted to create a world where humans and ghouls can live together.

Kaneki Ken opened the topic: "Arima-san, I have a plan, should I say it?"

Arima Kishou replied very generously: "Tell me."

Seeing Arima Kishou allowed, Kaneki Ken's eyes lit up, came close to whisper in Arima Kishou's ears.

Arima Kishou raised his eyebrows, although there were some parts that he thought was not very practical, but he still listened to Kaneki Ken's plan.

The future, officially changed from here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Black Goat?"

"That's right, Marude-san. It seems like it's a new ghoul organization that was formed recently. Currently we have almost no news about it. However ..."

"However?"

"According to from some Aogiri ghouls we caught, the Black Goat ... Is an organization which ultimate goal is the coexistence of humans and ghouls, the founder is ... One-Eyed King... "

Yoshimura Eto tiredly scratch her bird-nest hair, on the floor near her feet was a mobile phone, its screen is still shining.

"The phone number you have just dialed is currently unavailable ... Please try again later ..."

"Arima Kishou! You're playing the missing game with me again!" Yoshimura Eto shouted angrily, then crushed the phone.

The phone is unable resist the strength of ghoul, it broke and a few electric beams fluttered.

Yoshimura Eto saw the electric beams and then can't help but remember Narukami's golden electric balls, her faced paled.

After that day Arima Kishou had not gave her any other news. Has he been killed by Kaneki Ken?

And what is that Black Goat? What is that One-Eyed King? But The One-Eyed King is the owner of Aogiri Tree!!

Could it be Arima Kishou have sped up the process, so that Kaneki Ken could become the One-Eyed King?

But CCG doesn't say anything about White Death's supposed death!

What is this ?? Where's Arima Kishou, hurry and explain!

Where did their plan go !! ??

Yoshimura Eto couldn't go find Arima Kishou either, so she can only continue to mess up her hair all day long.

"Arima-san, the news has reached CCG and the Aogiri Tree." Kaneki Ken put Arima Kishou's breakfast on the table, announcing the news.

Today Kaneki Ken made a standard Japanese nutritious breakfast, including rice, miso soup, grilled fish, egg rolls, natto and pickled vegetables. Very healthy very balance.

Arima Kishou put down CCG's papers, picked up the spoon and started to eat breakfast, "So fast?"

Kaneki Ken narrowed his eyes and replied, "I took drastic measures."

Kaneki Ken's 'drastic measure' is definitely not something good, but Arima Kishou only gave him a glance, then continue to eat.

Kaneki Ken put his hands under his chin and continued: "Arima-san should be starting, too? I am not comfortable with that clown running around freely."

That clown, is Furuta Nimura. If Kaneki Ken has lived two lives but he could not deal with a Furuta Nimura, he shouldn't even live anymore.

When Kaneki Ken told Arima Kishou that Furuta Nimura was a clown, Arima Kishou was a bit suspicious. However Kaneki Ken has very clear evidence.

Anyway, Arima Kishou has long suspected Furuta Nimura.

Being targeted by Arima Kishou, the fate of Furuta Nimura in this life is decided. In the previous life Arima Kishou died, Kaneki Ken was too naive, so there was a time Furuta Nimura played Kaneki Ken like a little mouse in his palm.

Arima Kishou finished the miso soup and handed the empty bowl to Kaneki Ken, answering with one sentence: "On the way to CCG, I will stop by the Washuu house."

Kaneki Ken nodded in satisfaction, accepted the empty bowl from Arima Kishou's hand and started cleaning the table.

Because the bowl and chopsticks are not many, he decided to wash it before going to work. Kaneki Ken picked up the sponge and started scrubbing, behind his back came the sound of Arima Kishou's footsteps and the sound of furniture clashing. Arima Kishou is probably preparing to go to the CCG.

As Arima Kishou walked to the door, preparing to put on shoes, Kaneki Ken didn't even turn his head, saying:

"Arima-san, your lunch is on the table in the living room, remember to take it."

Arima Kishou pushed his eyeglasses, "No need, I can eat outside."

After Kaneki Ken finished washing the dishes, he turned off the water, wiped his hands clean, and walked out into the living room to take the bento box that was neatly wrapped on the table, and put it into Arima Kishou's hands.

Kaneki Ken's eyes arched into crescent moons, his gentle voice carried a smile but is full of threat:

"Arima-san, I disagree. From now on, I will manage your diet. The food outside is not clean and lacks nutrients. If you do not pay attention to your health, I will do it for you. "

"Arima-san, you can't eat at the convenience store, too. I'll cook three meals a day for you. From now on Arima-san won't - be - allowed - eat - whatever - that - is - from - the - outside. "

He draw out every word in the last sentence. Arima Kishou's half-human body has reached its limit, it is completely unknown when he will fall. So Kaneki Ken can only try to nurse Arima Kishou to the best state of health to endure until he finds Kanou.

In the previous life, the life expectancy problem of a half-human has a solution. Kaneki Ken especially had an attachment to the half-humans, so the method was something that he remembered very well. But at the present time, only Kanou can afford to cure Arima Kishou.

Kaneki Ken is afraid that there is not enough time.

When he think about that, Kaneki Ken's eyes darkened, and his kakugan is wanting to show.

It seems that Arima Kishou saw the stubbornness in Kaneki Ken's eyes, he didn't put the bento box back into Kaneki Ken's hand.

Arima Kishou sighed, facing a smiling but still emitting black aura with a high concentration Kaneki Ken in front of him, he could only keep silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the establishment of the Black Goat organization, the situation between CCG and Ghoul has become extremely strange, in a dilemma.

Every time there was a raid, the moment the investigator and the ghoul were fighting fiercely, a group of mysterious people in black robes jumped in the middle of the fight. The ghoul investigator is knocked out, and the ghoul is taken away by the black-robed people.

Everything is just like that for a short time, but it reduced the casualties significantly. However, neither side was happy about this situation. They are enemies, now both sides can only look at each other and can not do anything else. Who won't be angry??

CCG could not do anything, ghoul did not dare to even cough a little. Because the rumor that the One-Eyed King was the leader of the Black Goat was still unconfirmed, they could only keep their attitude not hot or cold.

Not to mention, the opposing ghouls were beaten very badly, though not dead.

They go to battle but they can't do anything, so CCG temporarily reduced the amount of work. So, everyone in CCG is currently very free, have enough time to care about the rumor mills.

Recently, a lot of people have witnessed Arima Kishou bringing lunch boxes, even in the evenings when Arima Kishou work overtime, bento boxes were sent to the office. This made the gossip heart of everyone high, because the special class Arima Kishou was so busy that he could only eat out or not eat, how to have time to prepare bento, evening bento is also sent by someone. Is that not very unusual?

Maybe the special class Arima has a wife / lover !! ??

This is a question and rumor that turns the CCG upside down these days.

However, Arima Kishou was still extremely calm, sat down at the table, opened Kaneki Ken's homemade bento and started eating.

An inspector of the S3 team sitting nearby was urged by the colleagues, he came near Arima Kishou and asked hesitantly:

"Good afternoon, special class Arima. Did you made this yourself?"

His eyes could not control itself and glanced down at the bento box, looking at the very appealing food in it, is it ordered from a restaurant?

Arima Kishou didn't look at the investigator, put a piece of egg in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, then slowly said a word:

"No."

Seeing Arima Kishou reply to him, the investigator was further motivated and boldly asked:

"So, special class Arima's wife made this?"

As this question was voiced, countless noise of inhaling air sounded in the cafeteria of CCG, the noisy space suddenly quieted down, everyone raised their ears to hear the answer.

Arima Kishou didn't care about the strangeness of these people, he didn't even look at the investigator, "I don't have a wife."

Hearing Arima Kishou's answer, some people's gossip heart deflated like a balloon.

The investigator was quite disappointed, but he suddenly remembered, there is no wife, so there must be a lover, right?

Arima Kishou either lived too cleanly, or concealed too carefully. Until now, no one has heard anything about his private life, is not hard to understand why everyone is dying for some gossip.

But just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, there was a voice carrying a smile that cut across the strange atmosphere in the cafeteria.

"Arima-san, there you are."

The investigators present all turned to look at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Associate special class Sasaki Haise did not gave notice but appeared in the eyes of everyone. His delicate and flawless face carried a smile, the eyes hidden behind the glasses arched like two crescent moons, although he was smiling, he still gave off a cold, bloody air. His all-black body stood out in the middle of the ghoul investigator-sea, eye-catching like a black dot on a white paper background.

He is beautiful, but also dangerous, like poppies.

Sasaki Haise's striking red-gloved hand was holding a square object neatly wrapped in gray cloth, everyone's eyes were attracted by the contrast between the two colors. That gray fabric looks so familiar ...

Sasaki Haise went to Arima Kishou's table, but didn't sit down and just stood there smiling.

"So you came down to the cafeteria to eat today, that gave me a hard time finding you."

Arima Kishou put down his chopsticks, lifted his head and looked at Kaneki Ken's smiling face, blinked once, asking: "What is the matter?"

Seeing this scene, the audacious S3 team investigator standing on one side suddenly felt slightly hurt. When he spoke to him, special class Arima didn't even look up, as if he didn't exist. Associate special class Sasaki Haise appeared, and special class Arima stopped eating to talk. They are all S3 people, can you please not discriminate like that?

"First class Minamoto." Sasaki Haise, noticing that someone was standing near the table, turned to greet friendly.

Facing Sasaki Haise's crescent-like eyes, S3 Minamoto's investigator had a bit of a chill, but still greeted properly: "Associate special class."

Sasaki Haise nodded once, then turned to face Arima Kishou patiently waiting on the side.

He put the gray-covered box down on the table, pushed it in front of Arima Kishou, now everyone could see it, the cloth wrapped around Arima Kishou's bento and the cloth wrapped around the object that Sasaki Haise had just laid down, is basically the same type!

Did they discover a mysterious secret ??

"I'm busy tonight so I won't be able to send the bento to Arima-san. So I give it to you now, Arima-san can't skip meals." Sasaki Haise said slowly.

A bunch of investigators that are eavesdropping simultaneously want to fall off their chairs! Wait!?? Did they just hear something that should not be known! ??

Arima Kishou accepted the bento box in front of the round eyes of all of investigators in the cafeteria, "I know."

Sasaki Haise smiled at Arima Kishou, then left the cafeteria.

And then, the whole CCG knew that associate special class Sasaki was the one who take care of special class Arima's three meals everyday.

The person behind Arima Kishou's bento is not the wife or lover of Arima Kishou but Sasaki Haise? What joke is that !?

Some people who know Sasaki Haise's identity show a strange face. How weird, a ghoul cooking for a human ??

Many people wonder, is associate special class Sasaki Haise is special class Arima's son? How can he be so devoted !!?

And so, the legend of the Black Death cooking for the White Death became a golden gossip of CCG, everyone knows


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you feel about this plan?" Kaneki Ken asked with a smile.

Hideyoshi Nagachika in the scarecrow outfit on the opposite side held up a board that said: "Very nice!"

Took a lot of time and effort, but Kaneki Ken found Nagachika Hideyoshi.

Not long after that, on the social network suddenly appeared a very hot novel. Good and special wording, new plot, the content is about a topic that has never been old.

The name is: 'I Am Ghoul'.

Hearing the name, people already know what this novel was about. The novel with the ghoul content is not too rare on the internet, but this 'I Am Ghoul' depicts the life of a ghoul so true that it makes the reader cold from the hair to the heart.

The dramatic night hunts, the fierce hellish hunger, the life-and-death battles with CCG investigators.

The novel portrayed it too truthful, as if the author of this book is a ghoul.

CCG doesn't do anything about this case, because novels about ghoul is not uncommon. And the authors did not hurt anyone.

So they could only stand on the side angrily.

"Hide, I think you should learn about computers and hacking."

'Oh, because of CCG?'

"Yeah, I don't have free time to study, I can only bother you."

'Please, rest assured. Anyway, I'm more suitable for this than you ~ '

The novel 'I Am Ghoul' is of course written by Kaneki Ken.

He was originally a good student, writing a little is not difficult. Half of the situation in the novel is taken from Kaneki Ken's own life so it is extremely true.

Using novels to convey the message, this is the path Yoshimura Eto chose, Kaneki Ken is just learning her ways.

However, Kaneki Ken can only publish novels online, if he is lucky, he can publish paper books to increase popularity.

When it comes to publishing, he should be looking for Yoshimura Eto for some help.

Kaneki Ken took out his phone from his pocket, looking at the address that Arima Kishou sent.

It was such a long time that he basically didn't remember Yoshimura Eto's home address even though he was the investigator of the 'One-Eyed Owl' case.

"So you want me to help you publish this novel?"

"Please try, Takatsuki-sensei."

"Geez, you want to compete in the market with me, Kaneki Ken?"

"Takatsuki-sensei, Arima-san is quite free lately."

"... ..Okay ... I will remember this!!"

After softly threatening, Kaneki Ken slipped away, only leaving a back to Yoshimura Eto.

She felt that she was taken advantaged of and then casted aside! These twos are so scary!

Having come to this point, Yoshimura Eto already knew that the old plan was dead. And it seems that the new plan of the other two did not contain her.

Wait, if there is no cooperative relationship, will she be eliminated by Arima Kishou !?

F * ck!

Yoshimura Eto stepped hrough the objects thrown wildly on the ground, using the fastest speed to enter the dressing room, preparing to go outside.

This case is hard for Shiono-san. I wonder if after he submitted this manuscript, will he be grilled by the superiors?

Meh, not her problem.

Wait, what's the pseudonym of Kaneki Ken?

Kaneki Ken who is in a good mood, pushed the door of :re.

The three people at the counter who heard the door open simultaneously raised their heads. When their gaze reached the black clothes of Kaneki Ken, all three of them stood still.

Kirishima Touka recovered first, hurriedly picked up the menu and approached the guest.

"Good evening, investigator Sasaki."

The eyes hidden behind Kaneki Ken's round-rimmed glasses glanced over at Nishiki Nishio, who had his head down on the table pretending to be asleep and Yomo Renji struggling with the coffee beans, making them feel a chill climbing up their spine.

"Touka-chan." Kaneki Ken is not roundabout but uses a very familiar name, letting them know he remembers.

Kirishima Touka, when she heard the familiar name that had not been used for a long time, stiffened. She gripped the menu board tightly, her eyes filled with emotion and unbelief, trembling asking:

"K - Kaneki ??"

At this time, Nishiki Nishio and Yomo Renji both raised their heads and looked over, the astonishment on their faces could not be hidden.

Kaneki Ken smiled: "It's been a long time, everyone."

"Well, until now I still can't believe that you are an investigator of the CCG." Nishiki Nishio sat back in his chair, said.

Kaneki Ken picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip, his eyes nearly close, enjoying the familiar taste, he calmly responded:

"Not only that, I am also the associate special class."

Yomo Renji was a little surprised, "They let you hold such a high position?"

"Are you enslaved by them?" Kirishima Touka asked worriedly

Nishiki Nishio also found it hard to believe, "It is suprising that a nerd like you can climb that high."

Seeing the obvious care of the three people in front of him, Kaneki Ken smiled, reassuring: "I am happy at CCG. Merit will be rewarded. That's a normal thing."

Hearing Kaneki Ken say that, they are assured a bit.

"So if you remembered, what is your future decisions?" Nishiki Nishio suddenly asked such a question.

This was also the question that all three of them had been so anxious to ask all this time.

Kaneki Ken smiled calmly, replying: "I had a plan, you will know soon enough."

Seeing Kaneki Ken's half-baked answer, they didn't ask any more questions. Because Kaneki Ken's current life could be said to be much better than in the old days, if he could maintain it like that all his life, nothing could go wrong.

"I know it's not good to ask this question ... But Hinami-chan ...?" Touka Kirishima asked worriedly.

Kaneki Ken answered bluntly without hesitation: "Hinami-chan will not die."

Nishiki Nishio seemed to feel something was wrong, he abruptly stood up and slammed the table, the chair was pushed away and fell to the ground, "Hey you idiot! Are you going to do something foolish again?" !!!? Your life right now is very good, don't destroy it. "

Seeing that her cafe was about to turn into a battlefield, Kirishima Touka angrily shouted: "Nishiki sit down !!"

Yomo Renji looked suspiciously, inquiring: "Are you going to ...?"

Kaneki Ken replied with a smile: "I won't go looking for death."

In this lifetime, he and Arima Kishou had to die in the same day, same month, same year, same hour, and were buried in the same place. Kaneki Ken doesn't want to die that soon.

Kaneki Ken said, "It's enough. I came here today for business."

He reached into his pocket, took out a small piece of paper and a set of keys then put it on the table, pushed it in front of Yomo Renji.

"Two days later, please go to the address listed on this sheet, the specific time is also there. And at any cost, before you meet me you cannot return."

"Please call Tsukiyama-san and Banjou-san's gang, too. I have something to discuss."

Kirishima Touka pulled Kaneki Ken out into the alley behind the cafe, saying straight to the topic: "Hey, are you still a virgin?"

Kaneki Ken: "Ah?"

He could not believe his ears, stood there.

The previous life didn't have this part??

"I'm confessing! React a little bit !!!"

How does Kaneki Ken react now !! ?? He only sees Kirishima Touka as a relative like a sister!

"Touka-chan, are you mistaken ..."

Kirishima Touka, as if angered by this sentence, blushed and raised her fist to beat Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki Ken frantically backed away, feeling very confused. Since he was so busy, he did not pay any special attention to women, and especially not the woman he sees at a sister.

He also has to worry about Arima-san, how could he have time for love affairs??

Thinking of Arima Kishou, Kaneki Ken suddenly froze, seemingly understood something.

Extremely deep attachment, which lasts from previous life to current life, wishes that that person's gaze will only turn to him, his smile will only be for him, in his world there would only be him.

And the times he felt angry with the women and men surrounding Arima-san ...

Then the time Kaneki Ken had killing intent with the female colleagues who gave chocolate to Arima Kishou on Valentine's Day ...

The eyes are always unable to control itself, always finding that white shadow.

Non-stop effort just to get a small compliment ... ..

"Touka-chan, sorry. I don't like women."


	8. Chapter 8

Until that moment, Kirishima Touka confessed to Kaneki Ken. That Kaneki Ken realized that he basically didn't like women.

He also realized that his attachment to Arima Kishou starting from the previous life extends to this life, was far beyond normal.

It is not a normal feeling of possession, but it is magnificent, as beautiful as the early sunshine of spring.

What do people call it? Ah, love.

Kaneki Ken rubbed his chin, not knowing what Arima-san thought about the same sex relationship?

"I have never tried." Arima Kishou sitting on the sofa suddenly said such a sentence.

Kaneki Ken was pondering at the moment, startled, aware that he had said his thoughts out loud earlier.

Ohh, Arima Kishou said he never tried, not disgust or negative opinion. So maybe Kaneki Ken could try it?

Kaneki Ken, mentally prepared for rejection, walked behind Arima Kishou, and leaned forward to embrace Arima Kishou.

Arima Kishou did not avoid it, letting Kaneki Ken embrace him.

Automatically defaulting this is a good signal, Kaneki Ken leaned closer to the ear of Arima Kishou, wryly blowing a breath, "So, does Arima-san wants to try with me?"

Arima Kishou's hand which was flipping the book stopped.

Suddenly Kaneki Ken felt the sky turned upside down, the sound of the wind blowing over his ears. When Kaneki Ken recovered, he had laid on the sofa.

And Arima Kishou is looming above him.

Facing the angular face of Arima Kishou at a hair's breath, Kaneki Ken doesn't know how to react, widening his eyes and staring at the silver-gray pupils very similar to his own pupils.

"What took you so long to say this sentence?" Arima Kishou suddenly asked a question.

Kaneki Ken: "..." What happened, he hasn't caught up yet.

Seeing Kaneki Ken still not responding, Arima Kishou's eyes darkened.

"You can't turn back. You're mine." Arima Kishou's voice contained possessiveness and a dark, dangerous smell. As if Kaneki Ken said something wrong, he would immediately be locked up.

Kaneki Ken: "Ah ...?"

Although the confession was a bit unexpected, it was still successful. Kaneki Ken was taken by Arima Kishou.

From the early days of 'No. 240' in Cochlea, Arima Kishou have already had beyond normal interest with Kaneki Ken. Gradually, that sentiment thrived, becoming a love that has nothing to do with friendship.

In his past life Arima Kishou had decided to die, so he did not tell Kaneki Ken, in order to reduce the pain for Kaneki Ken. If it was not possible to start, then it should be forgotten.

But in this life, thanks to the butterfly effect from Kaneki Ken, this Arima Kishou became more selfish.

If he is already selfish, then he must selfish all the way.

So Arima Kishou wanted to make Kaneki Ken his own. But Arima Kishou hasn't even attack, Kaneki Ken surrendered already.

Arima Kishou seemed like a person who doesn't pay attention to the small details of the people around him, except when fighting, but the truth was the opposite. Anything around him, from the smallest details, he knew, the problem was whether he cared or not.

And Kaneki Ken is in his interest. From Kaneki Ken's daily worries about everything big and small of Arima Kishou, making Arima Kishou live a life as fancy as an emperor's. Open his mouth and he would be fed, raise his hands and his shirt was put on for him. He could see that the level of interest went beyond the normal range.

What other explanation besides Kaneki Ken loves him?

Arima Kishou was not good with words, so he waited for Kaneki Ken to confess first, otherwise he would have won Kaneki Ken long ago.

"How long has Arima-san been waiting for me to say this?" Kaneki Ken wrapped the blanket around his body, transfroming himself into a worm, rolling over and over several times in the bed like a child.

The blanket was slightly blown away, revealing some mysterious red and purple marks from the neck down.

Arima Kishou's eyes fell on those eye-catching marks, and he replied, "For a long time."

"Oh, long time is when?"

"Ever since you were in Cochlea."

"…"


	9. Chapter 9

A crowd of people crowded in front of an apartment, making the not very spacious corridor become narrower.

The elevator 'ting' once then opened, a luxuriously dressed woman stepped out of the elevator and walked into the corridor. As she walked to her apartment, she threw the ridiculous crowd in the corridor a look of suspicion and disdain.

Kirishima Touka pinched the waist of Tsukiyama Shuu and Nishiki Nishio who were arguing, turning around and smiled at the woman.

Tsukiyama Shuu and Nishiki Nishio were hurt, simultaneously turning their knife-like eyes towards Kirishima Touka.

Seeing the two idiots staring at her, Kirishima Touka got angry:

"What are you looking at? Is this the place for you to fight !!??"

The two angry ghouls turned away, not answering.

Banjou Kazuichi stood on one side to wiped his sweat, didn't dare to say anything.

"I think we should go in?" Yomo Renji suddenly asked, in his hand is the key Kaneki Ken gave.

Kirishima Touka frowned, looked closely at the house number, then answered: "If we entered, and this is not the place where Kaneki told us to come?"

"Stupid! If we can get in, then this is the address Kaneki gave!"

"You haven't even taken the key out to open the door." Tsukiyama joins the conversation.

"I think we should go in ... It's not good to stay out here..." Banjou Kazuichi finally managed to say a sentence.

They argued for a while, then decided to enter.

Yomo Renji came to open the door, when the door clicked, the crowd let out a breath of relief.

That's the address! Because this place is a high class apartment, they basically didn't dare to believe that Kaneki Ken wanted to meet here!

They went inside, the corridor lights were on but there was no noise in the house, maybe Kaneki Ken was not at home?

The people quietly took off their shoes and lined up to enter the living room. Today, Banjou Kazuichi's gangs have work to do and couldn't come, otherwise the corridor would be overcrowded.

Don't know why, but they were silent, nobody said a word. In the atmosphere of this house there is something very heavy.

They followed each other to the lighted living room, planning to sit there and wait for Kaneki Ken to return.

Arriving at the door of the living room, Yomo Renji and Kirishima Touka who were leading suddenly stopped, causing the people behind them to nearly bump into them.

They thought the house was empty, but there's a person in it!

In the middle of the luxurious living room, a white figure sat on the velvet sofa, slowly turning the page of the book in hand. The white hair almost turned into a sunshine color under the golden light, the silver eyes behind the square-rimmed glasses were as cold as icebergs, and at his foot, lied a black and gold-rimmed metal case that was extremely familiar.

All five of them were wide-eyed in surprise, behind their back cold sweat had begun to flow like rain.

Arima Kishou!

Before Kirishima Touka could react, her hand reached up and held Yomo Renji's shoulders firmly, preventing Yomo Renji from rushing forward. The shoulders below her hands were shaking violently, as if he could jump away at any moment.

Banjou Kazuichi is about to pee his pants! He is a ghoul with a healing kagune, not an attacking kagune! How can he escape !!

Tsukiyama Shuu and Nishiki Nishio were all pale, they wanted to escape, but their bodies were paralyzed, unable to move.

Arima Kishou realized the presence of strangers, he raised his head, pale silver pupils evaluated the ghouls that were afraid and trembling in front of him.

"You're Haise's friends, sit down." Although Arima Kishou said that, in his emotionless voice there was no question.

At this moment, Kirishima Touka suddenly remembered what Kaneki Ken had said.

'And at any cost, before you meet me you cannot return.'

Kirishima Touka was the first to move, she moved her hand from Yomo Renji's shoulders to his waist, leading him to the sofa, the sweat of both of them were flowing as if they had just took a bath but they were still trying to keep a natural face.

The three people standing behind just now remembered that Arima Kishou basically didn't know if they were ghouls or not. Tsukiyama Shuu, for safety reasons, he wore a wig and glasses today, with his appearance, only his parents can recognize it.

They remembered Kirishima Touka saying that Kaneki Ken had asked them to meet him before they could leave, and started acting, shivering and followed Kirishima Touka and Yomo Renji.

The group walked slowly like a tortoise, taking half a minute to get close to the sofa, all of them choosing the seat furthest away from Arima Kishou. The whole process from moving to sitting down, Kirishima Touka did not let go of Yomo Renji, fearing that he would go straight to Arima Kishou to search for death.

Arima Kishou's presence in what seemed to be Kaneki Ken's house, they could also guess it. Currently Kaneki Ken is the CCG's investigator, it's normal for a colleague to come to his house.

No one said a word, the air was silent and strange, only the sound of flipping books occasionally rang in the vast living room.

They kept sitting tense like that for thirty minutes.

During that time Kirishima Touka held Yomo Renji, Nishiki Nishio and Tsukiyama Shuu didn't even dare to whisper to each other.

Suddenly the door opened, in the hallway a soft footstep sounded. Everyone turned their eyes towards the living room door at the same time.

Kaneki Ken is back?

Then that is too good!

They are about to be free of this murderer!

The footsteps came closer to the living room, Kaneki Ken appeared in their sight. On his body in addition to the black uniform, there was also a white apron, a large paper bag Kaneki Ken was holding in his hand hid half of his face, only revealing his gray-brown eyes behind the round-rimmed glasses.

At this moment,Yomo Renji and the others stood up, wishing they could immediately finish the matter and rushed out of this place.

Kaneki Ken saw them, then smiled, "When did you guys come? Please sit down, I still have something to do."

Kirishima Touka opened her mouth to say something but stopped, taking Yomo Renji to sit down, the other three looked at Arima Kishou sitting on one side, not even bothering to ask, obediently sat down.

Because this apartment has a combined living room and kitchen, Kaneki Ken didn't need to go far. He put the paper bag down on the black marble counter, and started to take out the food inside, "It's rare for Arima-san to not work overtime, but I had a sudden mission. I've made Arima-san wait for a long time."

Kaneki Ken's suddenly talked, making the ghouls surprised, but also secretly thanked Kaneki Ken for taking away the attention of the White Death.

Arima Kishou flipped a page of the book, asking, "It's okay. Did Koori ask for your help?"

"Yes, just to borrow some manpower, Arima-san doesn't need to mind."

So do us who ghoul casually listen to CCG's story need to mind!!?

"OK." From the time he was Sasaki Haise to the present, Arima Kishou rarely talked to Kaneki Ken about business and work.

So that's it ??

Kaneki Ken cleaned up the paper bag, then started washing the food but still kept talking to Arima Kishou:

"What does Arima-san think about this apartment?"

"There is no book." A critically merciless sentence.

Kaneki Ken understood Arima Kishou's words, smiled and responded:

"I just bought this apartment not long ago, there is not a lot of stuffs here."

He talked to Arima Kishou as he prepared the food with professionalism and high speed. The ghouls were able to witness Kaneki Ken's cooking skills for the first time.

This is for whom? You are a one-eyed ghoul, but you can't eat that, Kaneki!

Banjou Kazuichi sneaked a peek at Arima Kishou, maybe for the White Death?

The remaining people also came to this conclusion, they shared a weird look with each other.

A ghoul cooking for the White Death!??

Kaneki Ken did not care if Arima Kishou answered his words or not, skillfully flipping a piece of fried pork ribs, continued to say:

"I haven't stay in this apartment yet, so I don't store anything in the fridge, that, made me spend a lot of time to buy food. Is Arima-san going to have a 'hit the hamster' raid tonight? I'm afraid I already delayed Arima-san's schedule... "

The ghouls sitting on the sofa were extremely nervous! Is it alright for you to reveal CCG's stuffs in front of the enemy?

Kaneki Ken, who had finished making the dinner, set the plates on the table, Arima Kishou voluntarily folded the book, stood up and walked towards the table. The scent of food from the dining table filled the large room.

This scent is extremely attractive to humans, but for ghouls it is worse than the smell of garbage.

"There's no 'hit the hamster' tonight." Arima Kishou pulled the chair out and sat down at dining table, answering with a simple sentence.

Kaneki Ken smiled, "Today is a lucky day ~. Arima-san can have a good rest ~. Arima-san should not work too much, it will be harmful to Arima-san's health . "

If he rests, there will be a lot of lives saved!

We all hate that we can't pray for him to die!

And Kaneki Ken why did you go find death ?? You dare to tease Arima Kishou !!?

But Arima Kishou didn't do anything as scary as they imagined, just silently picking up the food, saying: "I have no way, either."

Arima Kishou is a dedicated person. However, if he did not have work, he won't go looking for more work to do. We can only blame that he is too strong and CCG needs him too much.

Kaneki Ken understood what he meant, and said a few more sentences, Arima Kishou did not ignore him, eating his food while replying.

After talking a bit, Kaneki Ken stood up to get his dinner. In front of the widened eyes of the ghouls in the room, Kaneki Ken casually took out a box in the refrigerator, and the bloody kakuhou of ghoul inside the box was careful to moved onto the white porcelain plate.

The smell of the ghoul meat is extremely identical, the five ghouls immediately recognize it, frightened by the actions of Kaneki Ken.

What is this guy doing ?? He dares to eat in front of the White Death??? Does he want to find death ????

However, Arima Kishou paid no heed to Kaneki Ken's actions, continued eating and drinking. It was until the smell of blood came into his nose that he lifted his head slightly, expressionlessly glanced over the bloody piece of Kaneki Ken's plate, then said:

"You have been eating a lot recently."

The ghouls are not familiar with Arima Kishou's way of speaking, and are afraid of a sentence that seems to be interrogating and probing. Everyone was nervous, preparing to fly in to support if Kaneki Ken's situation turned bad.

However, everything happened outside of their expectations again.

Kaneki Ken cut a piece of meat with a quinque knife and put it in his mouth before answering:

"I just want to sit and eat with Arima-san."

Arima Kishou did not react violently, just looking at Kaneki Ken. The hanging heart of the ghoul gradually descends.

Seeing Arima Kishou still looking at him for a while, Kaneki Ken raised his head and asked:

"Arima-san? What's wrong?"

Arima Kishou pushed the glasses, saying a very serious sentence: "Are you not afraid of getting fat?"

Kaneki Ken: "..."

Five ghouls: "..."

What is this!!! The White Death joking!! ??

Kaneki Ken remained calm, responding:

"Has Arima-san ever see a fat ghoul? However with my career, it is difficult to get fat."

Arima Kishou silently blinked at him, not answering. Then continued eating.

Five ghouls: "..." Looking at such a scene, does he even have the appetite to continue eating !!? His mind is too strong!!

Ignoring this accompaniment, nothing big happens. The golden light of the chandelier gently covered the two people sitting at the dining table, lighting up a magical scene, they gently exchanged words, sometimes picking up food, sometimes laughing a bit, just like ordinary families, the atmosphere on the table looked extremely warm, as if they were not opposing species.

The five ghouls sitting on the sofa also felt this, and they were happy for Kaneki Ken. Kaneki Ken's new world is a very stable and warm place, only regrettably there are no place for them in there ...

But when Kaneki Ken opened his mouth, the first sentence is Arima-san, and the second sentence is still Arima-san! They really are being spinned around and around by these 'Arima-san' words!

After Arima Kishou finished dinner, he stood up to help Kaneki Ken clean up the dishes, then disappeared behind the door of the reading room.

All five ghouls watched Kaneki Ken wash the dishes, Nishiki Nishio spoke first, breaking the silence:

"I have never seen you so devoted like that."

Kaneki Ken turned around to smile, saying, "Not everyone is Arima-san."

Five ghouls: "..." Oh, you were supposed to hate him to the core?

What is this devoted mentality ??

Kirishima Touka asked anxiously: "Did he make you his slave?"

Kaneki Ken washed his soap-covered hands, looking at Kirishima Touka with a weird expression, "Of course not. How can you imagine so wildly?"

Yomo Renji: "You buy food, cook and wash dishes for him."

Tsukiyama Shuu: "Oui, isn't that clear?"

Nishiki Nishio: "Don't tell me to believe he considers you a colleague and not his quinque!"

Kaneki Ken just smiled, answering a very unclear sentence: "Arima-san is Arima-san. And not everyone is Arima-san."

Five ghouls: "..." An answer like that, how do they respond?

"That's enough. Let's go to the main business."

Two hours later, a group of pale people came out from the luxurious apartment. Staggering to the elevator, completely losing faith in this world!


	10. Chapter 10

Very quickly, the most important day has arrived.

Kaneki Ken stood next to Arima Kishou, capturing the white Cochlea into his eyes. A few more minutes and this place won't be peaceful anymore.

From an angle that no one else saw, Kaneki Ken silently held Arima Kishou's hand for a moment, then let go.

This battle is a very important key in their new plan.

In the previous life, during the Cochlea raid, Arima Kishou and Kaneki Ken separated, but this life had a great change. Kaneki Ken followed Arima Kishou like a shadow, patrolling the lonely corridors of the Cochlea.

This time, when passing by that familiar cell, he did not look back.

Suddenly, an extremely loud crash sounded, the whole Cochlea was shook by the aftershock of the strong impact, and the siren began to sound continuously in the corridors.

The two of them glanced at each other, the plan had begun.

"It's Aogiri!"

"One-Eyed Owl! One-Eye Owl appears! Call special class Arima!"

"The command room has suddenly been disconnected!"

"Why did the dome open!!?"

Cochlea is now filled with screams and the sound of kagune clashing with quinque. Aogiri's ghouls led by the One-Eyed Owl, began to slaughter the investigators, some lucky survivors ran away trying to contact Arima Kishou.

Except for the special class Arima Kishou and associate special class Sasaki, no one can confront the One-Eyed Owl!

They will only die if they rush in!

In Cochlea's control room, a shadow stood in the middle of the ruin, typing furiously on the keyboard. His hand is very fast, 'A', 'S' and 'SS' are opened, and finally 'SSS'.

That shadow finished his job then immediately disappeared into the darknesss.

Everything after that happened like in his previous life, Haisaki was killed by Donato.

But not only that. Because in this life, One-Eyed Owl was not captured in Cochlea, this battle had huge change.

When the SS-level cell was opened, Kirishima Touka and the others were the ones who saved Fueguchi Hinami instead of Kaneki Ken. At the moment Furuta Nimura encountered them in the SS floor corridor but not Kaneki Ken, he intuitively felt that something was wrong, but still faked death, then went to do his thing.

Because of the appearance of the One-Eyed Owl, both Arima Kishou and Kaneki Ken were held back. Arima Kishou took advantage of this, and asked special class Mougan to guard the underground tunnel.

That place is where Arima Kishou and Kaneki Ken fought the last battle in their previous lives.

Special class Aura, due to the implicit impact of Arima Kishou, has returned to protect the CCG headquarters.

With a bit of additional accompaniment, Fueguchi Hinami and the others escaped safely, Yoshimura Eto, with a wounded body carrying some of the remaining ghouls of Aogiri Tree, broke out of Cochlea.

Furuta Nimura waited for forever and still didn't see the ghouls of Kaneki Ken passing by, got angry, and at the same time vaguely felt that something was wrong.

However, he could not guess what went wrong.

Aura Kiyoko led a team of investigators, rushed into the CCG chairman's office, no - currently the former chairmain of CCG.

She looked coldly at Furuta Nimura who has blood all over him and was standing in a room full of corpses, angrily criticizing:

"You traitor! How dare you are cooperate with the ghouls to kill the president!?"

Furuta Nimura was surprised by this situation, so he was basically unable to fake himself as a victim.

How is it possible? Isn't Aura Kiyoko at Cochlea?

It is true that Aura Kiyoko was originally at Cochlea, but right after Aogiri's ambush, she received an urgent phone call from the president, asking her to return to CCG headquarters.

Later on the way back, she received a phone call from Arima Kishou, the content being: The Cochlea dome was opened by Furuta Nimura's card.

Although she did not believe it, because Furuta Nimura did not have a position high enough to open the dome.

But Arima Kishou never lies. And this scene before her proved that.

The first phone call was of course Arima Kishou's work.

Is that phone call from Washuu Tsuneyoshi or not, no one can verify it now.

"Catch him!" Aura Kiyoko gave the order.

Caught red-handed, Furuta Nimura had no other choice but to run.

So, when the investigators in Rushima received the notification about Cochlea, Furuta Nimura was the biggest traitor.

"Based on chairman Washuu's will, Washuu Arima Kishou of the Arima family of the Washuu family will be the next chairman of CCG." The lawyer of Washuu family said.

The meeting room was quiet without a sound, no investigators said anything.

All of them did not expect their undeafeated investigator to be a member of the Washuu family !!

Ui Koori is looked at Arima Kishou with an expression of unbelief on his face. Based on the confused attitude of Arima Kishou in the daily life, he could not believe that his teacher was from such a powerful and prestigious family.

Other investigators also looked intently at Arima Kishou, they unconsciously searched for the features of Washuu Tsuneyoshi and Washuu Yoshitoki on that expressionless face.

Facing the overly heavy attention of the people in the room, Arima Kishou did not show any attitude, his cold face had no change. He sat upright, his specially tailored black suit sketching out a strong body, his features were well-proportioned and beautiful, his glasses reflected the light, covering his as sharp as silver-bullet eyes, making people unable to guess what he was thinking.

Arima Kishou remained the same, still the lifeless machine of the Washuu family. However, at this point, many people wonder if the loyal, senseless puppet is truly senseless.

CCG falling into the hands of Arima Kishou was something everyone hated that it could not happen sooner, so there was no sound of protest.

Marude Itsuki said nothing, watching Arima Kishou with a contemplative look.

Washuu Matsuri, who had not been focused since the very first moment of the meeting, did not say anything.

At this moment, Aura Kiyoko suddenly said: "I have a question I want to ask. Why were you so sure that Furuta Nimura was the one who opened the dome that day?"

Although she had no attachment to the traitor, a little suspicion of her should be clarified.

Other investigators also question this.

Arima Kishou expressionlessly put a card on the table, pushing it to the middle for everyone to see, he indifferently explained:

"This is the special card of the Washuu family. For the high-ranking members of the family. Furuta Nimura is a member of a Washuu family, he is the son of the chairman"

The explanation is very brief, but the amount of information is scarily large.

"This card works for all devices owned by the CCG."

Another bomb.

"If that's the case, it would be dangerous if this card fall into the hands of an outsider!"

"Arima-kun, I hope you will destroy all cards like that, preventing those rare cases."

Arima Kishou's words are always something that people never doubt.

Marude Itsuki silently watched the last investigator walk out of the meeting room. The door clicked once then closed, in the large room there were only he and Arima Kishou left.

Arima Kishou stood on the other side of the room, looking out of the large floor-to-ceiling window, his face always remained frozen, looking like an angel statue.

"Marude-san must have something to say to me?" Although Arima Kishou was asking, there is no questioning tone in his voice.

Marude Itsuki opened his mouth, but could not a say anything. On his austere face is an awkward and painful expression.

At this moment, the door on Arima Kishou's side clicked, opening, breaking the strange atmosphere in the room. A black head peeked in, looking around cautiously, when the sight reached Marude Itsuki's body, the owner of the head smiled.

"Excuse me for bothering." The eyes behind Sasaki Haise's round-rimmed glasses curled up like two crescent moons. It is beautiful smile, but it gives a cold feeling to others.

Sasaki Haise said just such a sentence, then, without any hesitation, entered the room and walked towards Arima Kishou.

Marude Itsuki silently sighed, same teacher same student. Even the way of talking is the same, the mouth says one, but the action says two.

"Aren't you busy with something?" Arima Kishou raised his hand to receive the bento Kaneki Ken gave, questioned.

Kaneki Ken replied with a smile: "It is true that I have something to do, but Arima-san forgot lunch, so I took the time to bring it to Arima-san."

"Thank you."

After handing it over, Kaneki Ken did not linger. Before leaving the room, he glanced briefly at Marude Itsuki, then walked out like nothing happened.

Once again, there were only them in the room. Marude Itsuki went straight to the point:

"The Washuu family is ghoul, and you're the son of Washuu Tsuneyoshi. So are you a ghoul or not?"

"I have led you since you were only a teenager, many times witnessing you eat and drink, and many people have seen it also. However, I cannot ignore my intuition."

Then Marude Itsuki pulled out a quinque gun from his vest, and pointed it at Arima Kishou's head.

"Say it, are you human, or ghoul?"

Facing the black gun, Arima Kishou still appeared calm. His body language does not show any anxiety or fear, as if even if the sky fell down he would still remain calm.

Arima Kishou replied: "I am not a ghoul."

The muzzle of Marude Itsuki's gun lowered a bit, his heart dropped -

"But I'm not a human being either."

\- Then, Arima Kishou hung his heart up again.

Marude Itsuki's gun-holding hand was soaked with sweat. Neither ghoul nor human ??

He suddenly remembered Sasaki Haise.

Half -ghoul?

If so, many questions would be answered!

Marude Itsuki did not hesitate to shoot!

Arima Kishou's face does not change, like the one who is close to death is not him.

Suddenly, a monstrous red tentacle broke floor and came up, blocking the bullet!

Kagune!

The small bullet, as if stabbed into steel, was crushed and fell to the ground, emitting a 'ting tang' sound of metal.

The door of the room burst open, a black shadow rushed in and stopped between Marude Itsuki and Arima Kishou.

Kaneki Ken stood in front of Arima Kishou in a fighting stance, kakugan awakened, giving off a red, bloody glow, the other eye was a warm gray-brown human eyes, but it is also sharp.

Marude Itsuki was also shocked, trying to shoot Kaneki Ken, but at this moment Arima Kishou said:

"I am not a half-ghoul either."

"So what are you !!?"

Arima Kishou, not noticing the impatient shout of Marude Itsuki, turned to look at Kaneki Ken, who was standing in front of him, saying:

"Ken, back down."

Kaneki Ken stood still, shaking his head.

Marude Itsuki was frightened with a 'Ken' of Arima Kishou.

"Step back, let me handle it."

Still shaking his head.

At this moment, Arima Kishou was out of patience, taking a step directly, lifted Kaneki Ken up!

This is a way used to lift a newborn baby!

Kaneki Ken stammered and protested awkwardly, but didn't dare to hurt Arima Kishou, so he could only struggle in futile protests until he was thrown on the sofa by Arima Kishou.

Marude Itsuki standing on one side was dumbfounded.

Something is not right! Something is very, very wrong!

Where is the serious air? Where is a dramatic situation !!?

Arima Kishou did not wait for Marude Itsuki to respond, replying: "My father is a ghoul, my mother is a human, but I am not a half-ghoul, but half-human, a failed product. Natural born half-ghouls are xtremely rare, the common situation is us half-humans, having the power of ghoul but without kagune and kakugan, can live as a human. However, the lifespan is extremely short, living up to the age thirty-three is already a miracle. "

He raised his hand again, stroking his white hair: "My body is now at its limit. This hair and the nearly blind right eye are proof."

Although it took a long time, the two of them finally convinced Marude Itsuki to join hands to build a world for both humans and ghouls.

Kaneki Ken also had something to do, so he didn't stay in CCG for long. If these were the previous days, he might have been stripped of his salary by arbitrarily quitting his job, but Arima Kishou is currently the biggest boss in CCG!

That also means, Kaneki Ken can literary do what he wants!

#having a great backing is good#

# what if he got spoiled #

In this life, Mado Akira's condition was no longer as serious as in her previous life.

Simply because -

"Kaneki-sama, the patient's condition is no longer worrying." The private doctor of the Washuu family bowed down and reported to him.

Kaneki Ken smiled as a reply, signaling to the doctor that he could go.

\- He has great backing!

Nishiki Nishio leaned against the door frame, mocking with a sentence: "Oh, I don't think I will live until someone calls you Kaneki-sama!"

Regarding this matter, Kaneki Ken could only sigh: "I don't know what Arima-san did to the Washuu family that made them call me like that, I have been fixing it forever but..."

Hearing Arima Kishou's name, Nishiki Nishio's face immediately turned pale, unable to speak anymore.

Arima Kishou is a one hundred percent demonic person, even Kaneki Ken can not fight back, let alone those who have no endurance and the physical attributes of half-ghoul?

Aiz, that reminds him of the Washuu family. In this life, Arima Kishou took the position of CCG Director, also holding the Washuu family and V in his hand, Furuta Nimura has prepared everything for so long, but basically got nothing!

So funny! Kaneki Ken, immediately after hearing the news, laughed loudly!


	11. Chapter 11

What Yoshimura Eto had done was unknown, but Kaneki Ken's book which can poison people's minds was published.

The publisher expressed that: although the plot and topic are a bit sensitive, the content is extremely excellent! Absolutely has potential to become a hit work!

The CCG didn't say anything, so they risked their lives to publish!

Unexpectedly, the sale of the book is extremely large! Create a trend that is not small!

Kaneki Ken finished paying, put two books in his bag, and happily walked out of the bookstore.

But when he opened the front page, he was not happy anymore!

What the hell is a 'Little Sprout'?

He clenched his teeth, trying to adjust the strength of his hands so he wouldn't crush the book. The surrounding pedestrians curiously watched a young man suddenly stop in the middle of the road, but he didn't care.

Yoshimura Eto !!!!!

oo0oo

Kaneki Ken awkwardly watched Arima Kishou holding the work he wrote, the heart in his chest leaping up and down.

What does Arima Kishou think of his work?

When Arima Kishou finished reading, he closed the book and turned his eyes to Kaneki Ken, who was looking at him intensly.

Kaneki Ken is writing the words 'praise me' all over his face.

Arima Kishou smiled gently, for a moment, the ice melted and spring came, flowers bloom, Arima Kishou's usually stiff facial features is now extremely gentle, his sharp silver eyes was warm and deadly gentle.

He reached out and stroked Kaneki Ken's head, saying:

"Good work, Ken."

Kaneki Ken blushed sheepishly, enjoying the warmth that came from the palm of Arima Kishou, his entire body felt high as if flying in the clouds.

oo0oo

Furuta Nimura silently looked at the book titled 'I Am Ghoul', countless theories running through his mind.

Damn it! Who is playing with him !! ??

oo0oo

Eagerly, Yoshimura spinned the book 'I Am Ghoul' in her hand around and around, leaning back in her chair and talked on the phone with Kaneki Ken:

"Oh dear little sprout, I have already helped you to publish your book, should I have some rewards?"

Kaneki Ken's monotone voice echoed from the other end of the line: "Arima-san is so free these days that he doesn't go 'hit the hamster'."

Hearing the name of the White Death, Yoshimura Eto's back was full of cold sweat. To Yoshimura Eto right now, the two words Arima Kishou were no different from the call of death. She knew she was still alive because she was still useful with the Aogiri Tree.

However, outside Yoshimura Eto's mouth was still sarcastic:

"Oh my little sprout, you rely on Arima Kishou too much!"

Kaneki Ken replied coldly: "You must be looking for death? Up to now, I haven't cut you to pieces for that stupid pseudonym because Arima-san didn't comment on it."

Yoshimura Eto: "..."

From the other line came a sigh, Kaneki Ken said:

"There was a reason I called you today, please find Akihiro Kanou for me, and Yasuhisa Kurona if possible."

In this life, Kaneki Ken did not allow Nishiki Nishio and Tsukiyama Shuu to come to Rushima Island, so he did not know the situation of the other two.

Yoshimura Eto raised an eyebrow: "Oh, why are you looking for him?"

"You don't need to know. Tell him that Kaneki Ken has something to ask of him."

oo0oo

Kaneki Ken waited until a week after Arima Kishou became the CCG's director to take the next step.

"CCG staff claims to live broadcast the press conference?"

"This mysterious organization has never appeared on the media before!"

"This is their first press conference, right?"

"I'm very looking forward to it."

The press conference just coincided at the time when the book 'I Am Ghoul' was the hottest, so it was pushed to the top of the trending search.

By the day of the press conference, the number of viewers reached over one million, automatically climbed onto the top of the search. The hall where the press conference was held was crowded, journalists and reporters scrambled to get the hottest news.

However, there were no CCG staffs in the hall, only the security guards, but many people did not pay attention to this.

The reason there is no other CCG staffs, is because Kaneki Ken single-handedly organized this press conference, not CCG. He is just borrowing the name of CCG.

At the time of the press conference, the main door of the hall closed. A black-dressed man suddenly walked towards the stage, his deliberate calmness starkly contrasted with the restless excitement of the crowd.

This difference has attracted the attention of many people, the journalists were bewilderedly watching the male, until he walked up the stage, before the podium, they finally understood. That is the organizer of the press conference today!

Immediately a series of photographic sound rang out, the flash flashed off continuously making the large space become a night club.

Journalists took photos and secretly thought, CCG employees has such high beauty value ??

The man who looked less than twenty years old stood on the stage, his white skin under the flash was even whiter, reaching an abnormal color, creating a sharp contrast to his jet-black hair. He had a handsome face and well-proportioned facial festures, pure brown-gray eyes behind the round rimmed glasses slightly arched like two crescent moon, on the pale lips is a gentle smile. Although he was smilling, the distance and coldness that came from him could not be hidden.

The man smiled and bowed his head, his soft masculine voice was especially clear in the noisy hall:

"Hello everyone, my name is Sasaki Haise, associate special class investigator of the CCG."

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to come here to attend my press conference."

oo0oo

"That's why, I want to create a world where humans and ghouls can live together!"

The man standing before the crowd declared eloquently. His face carries a gentle smile, one eye is gray-brown of humanity, warm and clear, and another one is a kakugan that emits demonic red light, beautiful and bloody. The two opposing beauty of the devil and the angel gathered on him, strangely harmonious.

Kaneki Ken did not say much, just some brief stories about his life in the ghoul community and in the CCG, a lot of details have been omitted and edited, but the honesty is undeniable. Because there is a guy standing between the border of human and ghoul like him, and he also lived in two worlds, his story will shake the minds of many individuals on both sides.

But this sway will lay the foundation for peace between man and ghoul.

The journalists below are not afraid of ghouls, or risking their lives, crazily taking pictures and taking notes. For the hordes of people who have entered this frenetic state, hot and sensational news is most important, not life.

Some were cautious, slightly moving back, fearing that the gentle looking ghoul standing on the stage would suddenly ambush them.

But Kaneki Ken didn't do anything like they imagined. He just stood there like a statue, smiling lovingly like a god that could forgive all sentient beings, but his left eye with the pitch black iris and blood-red pupils reflected the fact that; he is a creature living by feasting on others, carrying on his back the sinister sin from birth.

At the coffee shop :re, the ghouls all looked at the TV screen which is showing the live broadcast of the press conference, in their eyes was anxiety.

In the CCG Director's office, Arima Kishou sat back in his chair, his hands clasped together, silently watching the live broadcast of the press conference on a computer screen.

The nale on the screen like a rare animal that was put on display for everyone to admire. The reporters below did not dare to rush forward to do anything to him, but their eyes seemed to roam like hungry tigers, wanting to strip him bare to see if he was any different from humans. But the person didn't show any nervousness or anxiety, the pale lips always held a polite smile.

The innocent and too young appearance of Kaneki Ken will make many people think that he is a harmless vegetarian rabbit, but the blood-red kakugan emitting an eerie light denounces that he is a predator of predators.

Arima Kishou's lips showed a rare satisfied smile. He turned off the computer, stood up and took his windbreaker, then walked out of the room.

It was going to rain today, but Kaneki Ken didn't bring an umbrella.

oo0oo

After the press conference, Kaneki Ken was still entangled with questions from reporters, although he was a dangerous creature that could threaten their lives.

Aizz, was it really hard to be journalists these years? They have to sell their lives in exchange for scandalous news.

A lot of people in their whole life won't be able to meet ghouls, if they are lucky to encounter them, then they won't be alive anymore. So everyone has an extremely strong curiosity, the reporters are basically deaf without fear of guns, literally stepping on each other to put the microphone in Kaneki Ken's face, boldly asking:

"Can we ask if your father or mother is a ghoul ??"

"How were you born ??"

"How did you hide your identity ??"

"Is half-ghoul any different from humans ??"

"Can half-ghouls eat human food ??"

Faced with the questions rushing in like a tsunami, Kaneki Ken remained calm and smiled politely, not answering anything. After the press conference, he left the hall under the protection of the disguised Black Goat organization members, among them, there were ghoul, there were human. They all do their best, forming a circle around Kaneki Ken, separate him and the reporters, the distance was up to two meters, so Kaneki Ken seemed to be standing in a secluded world.

Well, he's not sure whether Arima-san wants to leak those information or not, so he won't say anything!

Kaneki Ken began to ignore the voices of these people, raising his head to look out the transparent glass door. Heavy drops of rain smashing into the glass door making 'tick tack' sounds, the outside scenery was blurred by a thin layer of water, he could only see the lights of the advertising signs and the faint shadow of people passing by.

The rain wasn't too heavy, but it was enough to make Kaneki Ken wet like a rat until he got home!

He can borrow umbrellas from the members of the Black Goat, but the Black Goat ghouls do not bring umbrellas! The majority of them have no status in the human world, they do not need much acting, just a little rain is okay. And the humans, they all had cars so they didn't bring umbrellas.

Kaneki Ken will not walk in this rain, he doesn't plan on using a wet, rat-like appearance to appear in front of Arima-san!

Ignoring the screams of reporters, Kaneki Ken stepped out of the hotel, his security team also followed behind him. The reporters couldn't even reach his shoes.

Kaneki Ken went out the door, standing under the large porch of the hotel, his security team took advantage of this, standing firmly at the door to not let the reporters go out.

So the others could only look at Kaneki Ken like hungry tigers.

Kaneki Ken put his hand in his pocket, comfortably watching the streets of Tokyo in the rain, he would wait for the rain to lighten a bit, then he would return.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eyes, a familiar image flashed.

It is this feeling, unmistakable.

Someone will ask, what is love?

Kaneki Ken will answer: very simply, in the middle of a sea of people, with the first glance, you can find him.

The white body glided in the corner of his eyes very quickly, like an illusion. But Kaneki Ken was so familiar with Arima Kishou, with just a shadow, a breath, a look, and he could tell it was Arima Kishou.

Kaneki Ken straightened up, the polite but black smile on his face has now been replaced by a genuine smile, but he was standing with his back to the door, so no one could see.

The tall and beautiful body wearing a white windbreaker slowly approached the hotel, his every step was like stepping on the air, absolutely not making any noise, when passing through the puddle, it would not even splash water. The umbrella covered more than half of the person's face, only the beautiful chin and the alluring full lips were shown, with a little white hair covering the neck.

Seeing the white windbreaker, the ghouls of the security team began to fidget uneasily, glancing at Kaneki Ken standing calmly on one side. Although the investigator is approaching without carrying quinque, he could probably be a bait, and the CCG army is ambushing somewhere near here.

Today their King played so big, they don't know if CCG would react or not, up until now it was too silent, making them feel that something was wrong.

The white windbreaker came into view, the reporters inside could also see it. Many of them have a basic understanding of CCG, so they quickly recognized that this was a ghoul investigator.

Maybe this is to catch ghoul?

That's right, this half-ghoul is too bold and outrageous, although he's a ghoul investigator now, he definitely can't escape the punishment.

They are a bit disappointed, have not dug up any information about that ghoul.

Kaneki Ken who saw Arima Kishou has stepped into the porch, preparing to fold the umbrella, walked straight to Arima Kishou, his actions surprised many people.

This young man is looking for death ??

When Arima Kishou lowered his umbrella, the ghouls in the security team finally lost their calm.

Snow-white hair, no more than thirty appearance, square-rimmed glasses, white windbreaker, but without the two symbolic IXA and Narukami, this is CCG's Arima Kishou !!! There is no mistake !!

Mommy!!!

My King!!!!!

Some were so scared that they wanted to pee in their pants, some were about to faint, the human n the security team also knew who Arima Kishou was, their faces instantly paled.

Although King is still an investigator of CCG, but -

They had not been able to run and pull Kaneki Ken back, Kaneki Ken has stepped in front of Arima Kishou already. His hand made a slight posture, signaling them to remain in place.

They also did not dare to disobey, all were very clear what would happen when violating the King's wishes, what would become of them. Therefore, they could only prepare to die and watched Arima Kishou intently.

Although the other guy doesn't bring quinque, it doesn't mean he's useless!

There is even an umbrella in his hand !!

Kaneki Ken ignored the mind of the people in the back, now there is only Arima Kishou in his eyes, a pure, warm smile was put on his lips, "Arima-san came to pick me up? I have bothered Arima-san... "

His soft voice was now added with a bit of sweetness, making it just like a melodious song.

The members of the Black Goat immediately put on a weird face, they have never heard King speaking so gently before!

Kaneki Ken has a gentle masculine voice from birth, and his voice is very non-threatening. However, his mind and force can make up for this flaw, in this life, regardless of Kaneki Ken's enemies or enemies, all will only associate his soft voice with the whisper of devil.

Their King use this kind of voice to talk with the White Death????

And what is picking up?? Do you really want to go to Cochlea? If the King is lost, what would Black Goat do?

Kaneki Ken's men are well-hidden, but panic and fear are expressed through body language. Arima Kishou's sharp silver eyes took one glance at them, then turned his gaze back to Kaneki Ken, "You didn't bring an umbrella."

The ghouls let out a sigh of relief, the gaze was extremely indifferent, but they felt like they had just been slashed with a sword, in the first place, there was no winning mentality, how could one win against a scary individual like this ??

They also didn't realize that there was something wrong with this statement. But the reporters did not, they all had strange faces which signaled they smelled something suspicious. Did not bring an umbrella ?? Are they living together what ??

Although Sasaki Haise is a ghoul, he is currently a CCG investigator, receiving care from his colleagues is nothing strange!

On the other side, Kaneki Ken heard Arima Kishou's hidden meaning, then smiled like the flowers blooming in spring. In the daily life, Arima Kishou will not care about these common sense, but Arima Kishou payed so much attention that he even brings an umbrella to him, proving that Arima Kishou really cares about Kaneki Ken!

He is happy!! Very very happy !!

"Is Arima-san going back to CCG now? If that's it, I can go together with Arima-san?" Kaneki Ken asked softly.

Arima Kishou brought an umbrella to him, without bringing another one for himself. He can't let Arima Kishou walk in the rain! So Kaneki Ken automatically moved what he wanted to do to the back of his mind, willing to go with Arima Kishou.

Arima Kishou, who showed no emotions, answered: "It's up to you."

These words, if it falls into other people's ears, it is the cold attitude. However, Kaneki Ken was used to Arima Kishou's way of speaking, and understood the meaning behind: you can return to CCG to work, and it's also okay to not go.

Now it is still ghoul investigator's working hours.

Kaneki Ken replied, "I will follow Arima-san back to the CCG. Let's go."

After that, under the stunned gazes of everyone, Arima Kishou opened the umbrella, Kaneki Ken automatically approached Arima Kishou, the two male huddled under an umbrella.

The two of them stood extremely close, because Arima Kishou's body was much bigger, so Kaneki Ken looked like a small bird nestled on him.

The two black and white backs entered the busy sream of people, gray umbrella obscured their heads, three colors merged into the beautiful, wet streets of Tokyo, countless colorful lights from the LED lights on the street seemed to accidentally surround the two bodies, making them stand out as the protagonists of a work of art.

The two colors of black and white were contrasting opposites, but now they looked strangely harmonious.

This is truly a unique work of art.

Some journalists unconsciously raised the camera, with a blank expression, they captured this magnificent scene.

Humans and ghouls, can really ...?


End file.
